


Tell Me You Love Me

by DWolfric



Series: Love is a Trial [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Bullying Mention, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWolfric/pseuds/DWolfric
Summary: -Marauders Era Valentine's Day Fic- James asks Severus onto a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty old, but I figured that I'd post it here along with the others that go with it. It's a Valentines Day fic. I hope you enjoy it!

 

**Tell Me You Love Me**

 

"Severus, tell me you love me," James said suddenly as the two sat bathed in moonlight.

They were seated in an old classroom that was no longer used. The desks had been cleared away some time ago and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. At least everywhere except for where the two sat. It appeared as if they came to this room often, as there was a large space completely clear of dust by the window.

"What? Why would you want me to do that, Potter?" The Slytherin replied in an almost disgusted tone and guarded eyes.

"Because. Valentine's Day is coming up, and you've never once said it to me." The taller boy said as if it answered everything.

Severus did not look amused.

"Did you ever think that it's because I _don't_?" The boy answered, not even uttering the word _love_.

Something akin to hurt flashed over James' eyes before it was gone, "Come on Severus, if you didn't love me, why are you here with me now?" He asked gesturing to the room they were currently seated in.

Severus had to admit, at least mentally, that James had a point. Not that he really did love the boy. He couldn't think of anyone who possibly _could_ with how arrogant and obnoxious he could be. Not to mention mean and nasty too. The Gryffindor was only ever remotely nice to him when they were alone together.

Like now.

If he was with his friends, James more or less treated Severus like dirt.

The long-haired Slytherin had asked once, why he was so cruel in front of his friends. And James had said 'Too keep up appearances, of course!' before he began to laugh.

But every time the wild Marauder pulled an especially cruel prank on him, it hurt. It felt as if his whole world was crashing apart and the time they spend alone seem as if they're dreams.

And perhaps they are.

"Because you dragged me here." Severus answered calmly, though by his tone, James could tell it wasn't the truth.

James seemed to think about that for a long while. As he did so, the smaller youth couldn't pass up the opportunity to admire the slightly younger boy for the first time that night.

His hair looked as if the Marauder had attempted to smooth down the wild locks and managed only partly. Severus honestly liked his hair messy, but he wasn't about to tell the Gryffindor that. He would never live it down. The Slytherin suddenly noticed that James wasn't wearing his glasses. That was unusual and he couldn't stop himself from inquiring about them.

"Potter, where are you're glasses?" he asked, "I know you can't hardly see without them."

The Gryffindor appeared surprised for a moment before he grinned, "I was wondering if you would notice." He admitted, "I found a spell that temporarily corrects them."

"So you can see me?" Severus asked, waving a hand in front of the other's face.

"Yes," was the reply as the younger boy caught his hand in his own.

It was baffling. Why did he feel the need to do such a thing for Severus? Surely it was all a joke when James supposedly admitted his feelings. _You know that's a lie._ A little voice said in his mind. He ignored it.

There was a long silence that followed the statement, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Those stopped happened soon after their first private meeting.

"So…" James began almost uncertainly, "do you have any plans for Valentines?"

Black eyes widened in shock at the question before his lips quirked in amusement. "Are you asking for a reason, or are you just curious?" he asked in return.

The Gryffindor unintentionally messed up his hair, as he looked anywhere other then Severus at that moment; it was a nervous habit that the Slytherin had been trying to break him of. Apparently he hadn't been able to yet.

"I was wondering…" He trailed off after a moment, his beautiful hazel eyes focusing on the other as he seemed to think of how to word his question, "would you like to do something?"

"You're actually asking me?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Well… yeah."

The raven haired Slytherin adverted his eyes as he thought about it. This couldn't be a joke, could it? James Potter was asking him out of a real date instead of telling him to meet him somewhere. This made it seem… official. Like they were really something like a couple. Not that they were, of course.

Severus turned his head to peer at the messy haired Gryffindor for a few moments only to find that James appeared as nervous as he felt. So he was serious then.

Right then, a small smile, a real one, formed on the boy's lips.

"Alright, Potter," he agreed lightly before he took his hand back from the other teen. "Where will it be?"

"The Three Broomsticks." James replied with a wild grin.

Again the Slytherin appeared shocked, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, "The _Three Broomsticks_?" He cried, "Are you mad?"

The grin faltered, but only for a moment, "I thought it was a lovely place for our first real date…" The boy replied as he messed up his hair again.

"But we could be seen." Severus pointed out.

"That was the point." James countered calmly.

For the second time that night, Severus stared at the other.

"You want… people to know?" He asked in a weak tone.

"Yeah. I was thinking the other night that it was childish to keep hiding it like this. I have to keep acting like I'm single and in love with Lily, who knows I'm not really by the way, and I can't even approach you without being nasty. It's _killing_ me, Severus."

This was the first time that the older teen had heard James say such things. He had always thought that the leader of the Marauders enjoyed the torment. That he enjoyed being cruel to him. Apparently it had hurt him as much as it had Severus.

"I know it'll take a while to get used to, and I'm not asking you to suddenly be around me all the time. But I would like it if, after our date, you would spend a bit more time with me. Publicly." James continued calmly.

"What about Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew?" He asked, thought it was obvious that a few more words would cause him to give in.

"Remus knows already. Boy is a genius, you know." The Gryffindor smiled proudly before it faltered, "All I can do is tell Sirius to lay off. Remus might be able to control him better the I can," he said cryptically.

Severus nodded in understanding. He knew that Black hated him for some reason and that was not going to change overnight, if at all.

"What about Pettigrew?" he asked.

James rose an eyebrow thoughtfully, almost as if he forgot about his smallest friend, before he waved a hand dismissively, "He wont be a problem."

The Slytherin merely nodded in acceptance.

"Okay. I accept." Severus said seriously as he rose to his feet.

It seemed to take a moment for the taller boy to register his companion's answer before he literally jumped for joy, pumping his fist in the air as if he word the House Cup single handedly.

"Oh, and James?" Severus asked as he turned from where he now stood by the door.

The use of his given name caught him off guard as he stopped his 'victory dance' to peer at the Slytherin curiously.

"…I love you." He said softly and was gone.

James slumped to the stone floor in shock before a wild grin formed on his lips.

"I love you too, Severus." He murmured to himself, "And I'll prove it."

**-End-**


End file.
